Harry Potter Song Fiction!!!
by malfoyismine
Summary: A collection of song fictions about the Harry Potter books! Give me suggestions for songs in the review section!
1. Just a Toy

Title: Just a Toy  
Rating: PG. (Ehh... Suicide stuff...)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters listed here. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I also do not own the song that is in here. That is from the Barenaked Ladies, the best band in the world. Yes... Oh, the song is called "Just a Toy". Just thought I should mention that...  
  
*~*  
  
Look at my mouth, a thin painted line  
Look at my limbs, bent up and bundled in twine  
Forever, ever mine  
Form of a tree, shape of a child  
I wish I could cry, stuck in a permanent smile  
Forever, ever mine  
  
*~*  
  
Running blindly down the halls, James could feel his eyes filling up with tears, could feel them running down his cheeks, but he ignored them. He had no idea where he was going to go. Just so long as it was away from... away from her.  
  
Why had she done this to him? They had been close since they were neighbors, growing up next to each other in a well-to-do neighbor hood of London. They had attended school together forever, known each other's deepest secrets.   
  
He remembered one day when she had been feeling blue. He had gone over to her house and played dolls with her. She had been so careful with the porcelain ones, their dresses ironed and new, but she had thrown the rag dolls about the room. He preferred the rag dolls over the others. He had taken one home, had it stuffed into his trunk.  
  
*~*  
  
I know you must have loved me sometime  
But now I'm just a toy  
I know you must have loved me sometime  
But now I'm just a toy  
  
*~*  
  
His mind raced with images of growing up with her. Of attending Hogwarts with her. Going to their first ball together, the first time he had seen her in a dress. Their first kiss. But that was all gone now. Randomly choosing a hall, he dashed down it, his breath growing steadily quicker.  
  
She had been his very best friend through everything. She was smart, witty, and brave. He knew that he could always count on her to be there through the worst, yet now he wasn't sure. Oh, she was there for the worst still, only the fact remained that she WAS the worst.  
  
*~*  
  
First there was me, nothing but time  
Till he came along, you told me you'd always be mine  
  
*~*  
  
Whipping his eyes on his sleeve, James turned down another hallway. He thought that he could hear a voice calling from behind him, but he kept running, running a hand through his hair.   
  
He and Sirius had known each other since birth. They had been born in the same hospital, only two days apart. They had done everything together. Quiddich, play sword fights, acting out plays with other children from school. Sirius also knew Lily from somewhere.  
  
*~*  
  
Forever, ever mine  
Look at his face, somewhat like mine  
But look at his nose, you can always be sure that he's lying  
Forever, ever mine  
  
*~*  
  
Though Sirius always denied it, James was sure that there was something between Lily and him. They were always sitting up at night, talking about things by the fire in the common room. Lily claimed that they were talking about pranks and schoolwork, but James doubted it.   
  
Lily and James were very close. They shared everything with each other and it hurt to be excluded from their nighttime conversations. He had always shrugged it off, letting it fall to the back of his mind. He wouldn't let it sink in that they might be talking about other things.  
  
*~*  
  
I know you must have loved me sometime  
But now I'm just a toy  
I know you must have loved me sometime  
But now I'm just a toy  
  
*~*  
  
James had known that there was something wrong when Lily hadn't shown up at the meeting place at lunch. Every day since they had been going to Hogwarts they had met by the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor common room. He had been worried and run up to the dorms.  
  
*~*  
  
Who needs you  
A boy-to-be who  
Needs to be  
  
*~*  
  
The room had been empty, except for a couple in the corner. One of the figures had deep black hair, the other flaming red. Lily had seen him enter the room before Sirius had. She had pulled away, her eyes filled with fear, put Sirius leaned in and kissed her again. That had been when James had left, hearing his girl's voice behind him.  
  
*~*  
  
Better than him, worthy of you  
Given the chance that he had, I know what I'd do  
Forever, ever mine  
I call him liar, you call him son  
If I could move, I'd set him on fire and I'd run  
Forever  
  
*~*  
  
Throwing himself into the room before him, James stumbled into the owlry, the smell of the birds filling his nose. Letting out a soft sob he slammed the door and leaned against in, slumping to the floor. He could hear the soft coo of an owl above him, could hear footsteps on cold hard stone on the other side of the door.  
  
Taking off his glasses and whipping them on the inside of his robes, he heard the knock of the wooden door. As he got to his feet, he put his glasses back on. Reaching for the door handle he paused, taking a breath. Then he turned and walked to the large window that the owls left from.  
  
"James!" Lily called, opening the door, her voice filled with sadness. He turned and looked at her, her face red from running after him. He turned his head back and peered down below him, felt a breeze pick up. He could hear Lily take a step foreword, her footsteps echoing in his mind.  
  
"Tell Sirius he can go to hell. I'm not your toy anymore Lily," James said, bowing his head. She let out a soft squeak as he stepped off the ledge, down into the air. A sense of flying over took his mind and he spread his arms out. A moment later, everything went back.  
  
*~*  
  
I know you must have loved me sometime  
But now I'm just a toy  
I know you must have loved me sometime  
But now I'm just a toy  
  
*~* 


	2. Come What May

Title: Come What May  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence, strong language, and suggestive themes. I may even be rating this too low...)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters listed in this song fiction. They are J. K. Rowling's and I am not making any money off of them at all. The song is called 'Come What May' by... er... the best I can tell you is that it's sung by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman and produced by David Foster on the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. Sorry about that! And I'm sorry, but this is HIGHLY Moulin Rouge influenced... mostly the whole plot. I need a life...  
  
*~*  
  
I never knew, I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before,  
Want to vanish, inside your kiss,  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
*~*  
  
Leaning against the wall, Harry was sure that the couple he was spying on below in the Gryffindor Common Room could hear his heartbeat. Hermione had her hands in Ron's hair, his lips tightly pressed to hers. It gave him a thrill to watch them do this before...  
  
"Well, goodnight love," Hermione whispered, getting up from the couch they had been sitting on. Ron, a dazed look on his face, smiled absently and watched her saunter up the stairs toward the fifth years' dorm rooms.  
  
"Good show," Harry whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind the shelter of the wall, making sure Ron couldn't see the two of them. She gave him a sarcastic curtsy and flipped her hair over her shoulders.   
  
"Yea, well, it may look easy, but keeping him out of things is near to impossible," she said. Harry rolled his eyes and poked his head around the wall quickly. Fred and George had walked into the common room and were talking with Ron. Perfect.  
  
"I love you, you know," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. She let out a soft sound as he bit the skin, but he ignored it and kept nipping at her between kisses.   
  
*~*  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you, everything!  
Seasons may change, winter to spring,  
But I love you,  
Until the end of time  
  
*~*  
  
As he stood there, his hands behind his head and talking with his two brothers, Fred smiled. Ron had a dreamy look about him, telling Fred that his suspicions were correct. Him and Hermione had just been snogging again. Those two were such a good couple.  
  
A soft noise drew his eyes up onto the landing of the fifth years' dorm rooms. He had to blink a few times to make sure that he was seeing things right. Hermione and Harry were up there, in plain view, going at each other.  
  
Fred quickly turned his head back toward his brothers. Ron was smiling and George was laughing at something. Neither of them had seen what he just had. He looked again. They were still up there. Shifting to the side a little so that he was in Ron's view of what they were doing, all he could see was the wall.  
  
Those two little sneaks!  
  
*~*  
  
Come what may!  
Come what may!  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day!  
  
*~*  
  
"Just go! I'll be there at eight," Hermione hissed, pushing Harry softly toward his dorm. He grinned at her, his face smudged in lipstick.  
  
"Right. Eight in the trophy room. Love you," he said, then ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione, a grin on her face, turned around to see and angry looking Fred Weasley.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" he whispered. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the handle of her door, only to have him snatch it off and hold her by the wrists. As hard as she struggled, she couldn't get loose. "Ron loves you!"  
  
"It... it's nothing Fred. Harry just has this thing for me," she said, bowing her head. He let go of her and she ran off down the stairs past him, through the common room and out the portrait door. Even Ron's calls couldn't stop her. Especially Ron's calls.  
  
*~*  
  
Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place,  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,  
It all revolves around you  
  
*~*  
  
Lying there on his bed, Harry lazily ran his hand through his hair. Everything was going so well. Ron had no idea about what they were doing. In fact, no one had any idea of what they were doing. And he had the girl of his dreams.   
  
The door flew open and Fred stormed in, glaring at Harry. A sudden twinge of panic flew through him, but he only let out a fake yawn and sat up as if there was nothing wrong. He couldn't know! How could he know?  
  
"You see her again and I will kill you Potter. She's Ron's," he hissed, then strode out of the room, leaving Harry blinking. It took him a few moments, but he finally staggered to his feet and shut the door again. Fred couldn't know. Empty threats.  
  
*~*  
  
And there's no mountain too high,  
No river too wide,  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side!  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,  
But I love you,  
I love you,  
Until the end,  
Until the end of time  
  
*~*  
  
The trophy room was quiet as Hermione walked into the room, her hands behind her head. It would be any minute before he got there, but she decided to make it a little better looking. Filch, the caretaker couldn't even scare her because she was a Prefect, with every rights to be here if she wanted. She could have sex on the damn trophies and he couldn't do a thing to her.  
  
Pulling out her wand, she whispered a few words and waved it about. A second later, a table and two chairs was in the middle of the room, with two glasses and a bottle of good French wine. Perfect!  
  
"Sorry I'm a little late," a voice called out from behind her. She smiled, put her wand back into the pocket of her robes and turned around, expecting Harry. He wasn't there. "Hello Hermione."  
  
"God Fred, what do you want?" she asked, taking a step back. Right into the case. She had no where to go, so she stood there, watching him walk over to the table and pour out a glass, pick it up and take a sip. A sly smile crossed his face as he set it back down.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just waiting for someone," he said, then sat in the chair. A look of puzzlement crossed her face as she thought of whom he might be meeting, but soon enough, the look turned to horror. Oh god. Harry! Striding to the door, she heard him shout, "Oh no you don't! Sit in the chair!"  
  
She did what he told her and sat, crossing her legs at the ankles. Thoughts swam through her mind, but only one stuck with her. If only Harry was smart enough not to come...  
  
*~*  
  
Come what may!  
Come what may!  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day!  
  
*~*  
  
"Sorry Ron, I can't stay for another game. I... er... have a meeting to attend," Harry said, standing up from his chair in front of Ron's chessboard. His friend nodded his head and picked up an issue of 'Quiddich Tips and tools of the Trade' from the table.  
  
"You always have things to do now," he said, flipping to a random page. Harry was tempted to mutter 'other people's girlfriends to do' but he thought better of it and walked over to the portrait. With a wave to his friend, he left.  
  
As he walked, Fred's threat hung in his head, but he didn't care. He was Ron's brother and wouldn't dare kill one of his brother's friends, even for Hermione. Harry laughed and wondered why he had ever even thought Fred was serious.   
  
The hallways were quiet; the only sound he could hear was his own footsteps as they bounced off the stone walls. He couldn't care if Filch heard him up and out of bed at this hour. He was about to meet the girl he loved, and so nothing could go wrong.  
  
*~*  
  
Oh come what may,  
Come what may!  
I will love you,  
I will love you,  
Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place  
  
*~*  
  
Everything was going so wrong. The second that Harry walked into the room, Hermione wished that she hadn't woken up that morning. He was holding a bouquet of flowers that he got from god knows where, and had a grin on his face. That was until he saw Fred.  
  
"Hello Harry. Come join us, why don't you," Fred said, standing up and motioning toward the chair. Harry held his ground and stood where he was, causing a frown to slide onto the red haired boy's face. "No?"  
  
As he reached into his pocket, Hermione was sure Fred was going to pull out his wand and hex him to death. She was as wrong as shit. What he did pull out was a muggle gun. Harry, who knew perfectly well what it was, turned to run, but didn't get very far. Fred shot him twice in the back, once in the head and once again in the leg.  
  
"Oh god," Hermione said as Fred turned to her. His face was flecked with bits of Harry's blood, but he made no move to wipe them off. He only gave her a sideways smile and pointed the gun at her forehead. In a whisper, she said, "I love you Harry."  
  
"I'll give Ron the message," Fred said, squeezing the trigger. Everything blanked out as she slumped to the floor.  
  
*~*  
  
Come what may!  
Come what may!  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day!  
  
*~* 


	3. Hero

Title: Hero   
Rating: PG-13 (slight language. and lots of mentions of killing. I'm in an evil mood)   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and are not mine in any way, shape or form. Author's Notes: Dedicated to amyszalinski2000 for the song idea. However, I changed it from J/L to D/H because it just felt right. Hope that's ok.  
  
*~*  
  
I'm so high...I can hear heaven  
I'm so high...I can hear heaven  
Whoa but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me  
And they say that a Hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
*~*  
  
As she lay her head on the floor, her arms chained up above her head, Hermione tried to focus her attention away from the pain sweeping through her body. Focus on the marble slabs underneath her. Focus on the fly that had just landed on her leg. Focus on what a pile of shit she had landed herself in.  
  
It was all because of Harry. Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who took on the Dark Lord. The boy who stole her heart and gave her his own. The boy who got himself blown up at the age of nineteen. All of his friends had been taken away to camps by Death Eaters. She had been specifically chosen to come here. The Dark Lord's headquarters.  
  
She had been beaten countless times, strung up by her arms for hours on end and spat upon. But they hadn't killed her. She was almost certain that all of the others were much worse off than she was.  
  
A knock at the door made her lift her head up slightly. It hurt to move. A figure, his black cloak drawn up about his face stood there, a bottle of something green in his hand. He took a step toward her and she lay her head back down.  
  
*~*  
  
Someone told me love would all save us  
But, how can that be, look what love gave us  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came  
  
*~*  
  
"Good evening miss. Care for some wine?" he asked. His voice was strikingly familiar. Hermione racked her brain, trying to think of who it could be. "I'll take that as a yes. And I also assume that those chains hurt."  
  
She watched him walk over to her and pull out his wand. In an instant, the chains disappeared and her arms fell to her side. The pain subsided and she sighed.  
  
"Better? I thought it might be," he said, sitting next to her. As they sat there, side-by-side, the thought of trying to kill him occurred to her, but she brushed it away. He had a wand and all she had was her hunger-weakened body. "Your hero isn't coming, you know."  
  
It was only then that she figures out who it was next to her. The thought of murder became much stronger, though much less likely.  
  
*~*  
  
And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
Its love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
*~*  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you traitor!" she whispered harshly. He laughed and pushed his hood back, his shock-blond hair standing out against the cloak vividly. I looked as if he hadn't aged at all since he had graduated from school. "Get away from me!"  
  
"Ah yes, even torture can't get rid of your attitude," he said, a wide grin on his face. She tried to move herself away with her arms but quickly found them to be too weak.  
  
*~*  
  
And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
  
*~*  
  
"What do you mean my hero isn't coming?" she asked. He had conjured two glasses and was now busying himself with pouring the green liquid into them. It didn't look like any wine she had ever seen before.  
  
"Just what I said, Hermione. Harry is dead. So are all of the others," he said, offering her one of the glasses. She reluctantly took it but didn't drink. So the others were dead, just like she thought.  
  
"And why wasn't I killed?" she asked, lifting the glass to her lips. He watched her intently.  
  
"Because there's poison in that cup," he whispered.  
  
She immediately threw it to the ground. Laughing, Draco grabbed it and filled it back up.  
  
"Only joking dear," he said, offering it to her again. She blatantly refused. "Voldemort is dead. He was found in his chambers with a knife through her heart this morning."  
  
*~*  
  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione blinked. "And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I was second in command. Now I'm head honcho. The big banana. The Dark Lord himself," he said, taking a swig of the drink. "And we Dark Lords get lonely at night."  
  
"You make fun of me for years, snitch out my friend so he gets killed, then execute the rest of my friends and you expect me to be your wife?" she asked, scowling at the nod he gave her. "You been drinking too much of that stuff?  
  
"Let's pretend for a minute that your life depended on it and that all the others aren't really dead," he said. "But they could be shortly."  
  
Taking a glass from him, she downed it in one go. She would take her chances with the poison, though she wouldn't have cared it really were there. The Dark Lord's wife. Her friend's lives depended on it. Hermione Malfoy, the traitor. She would have to think about it.  
  
*~*  
  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
  
Whoaaaaa nooooooo  
  
*~* 


End file.
